A Dragon Bound
by Infernus est in animo
Summary: AU What if there was a highly powerful magical being with the nickname Henry happened to know more than it was letting on? OC\Hermione\Fleur
1. Chapter 0 - Prolouge

A Dragon Bound

First i would like to say that this is my first story and will most likely be my worst so i have asked for help one this one from 2 (in my eyes at least) very good authors SilverHarmonyLover & Void of Eternal darkness as you may have guessed my spelling is aweful and i need help.

Any way without further ado ... i have more to say first some DC's  
I do not own harry potter or any of the characters in this fic except my oc (i also own the plot (well most of it))  
also this is an AU (you will find out whats different later)

_'Thought'_  
"Speech"  
**Transitions**

Chapter zero - prologue

Hermione Granger was not a normal girl in any, or any, sense of the word...  
She was a witch. Most people believe she is ugly and a useless bookworm and nerd. She likes girls and she is a lycan (similar to werewolf but not).  
She was certainly unique.

Only one person she would ever meet would think otherwise, besides her parents, her love.

Anyway...

It was Friday after noon and Hermoine was on her way home from school, daydreaming about her science lesson, when she walked into someone. Landing on her butt, hard, she winced and looked up fearfully thinking she may have walked into one of the mean girls who bullied her relentlessly. However when she looked up, all she saw was a short, thin girl with grey, dirty cloths; waist-long dirty, black hair; and piercing green eyes, hidden behind half destroyed glasses, looking at her fearfully. Almost as if the girl expected to be yelled at or hit. The mysterious girl and Hermione stared at each other for a moment, though Hermione failed to notice the girl cover up the multiple scars marring her body. Wondering what to do Hermione got up and moved to introduce herself, nervously.  
"Sorry about that, my name is Hermione, hello," but as she moved again to shake the girls hand the girl shyed away and without a word turned and ran.

_'Strange girl,_' thought Hermione, _'I wonder why I haven't seen her around before, she looks to be around my age, and she's pretty.'_ This thought stunned her. _'Wait. Why did I think that? I'll ask Mum or Dad about it later. They said if I started to think about boys like that but they never said anything about girls.'_

She shrugged her shoulders and picked up her books to walk home.

**A few hours later in France**

Fleur shot up in surprise. It was starting. She could feel the tug of her soul seeking its mate.

It felt far worse and more powerful than the time she saw that beautiful, bushy haired girl walk around the beach with, she assumed, her parents.

It felt like there was another tug, weaker, behind the first one.

It felt like her soul was ripping into thirds.

So Fleur Delacour screamed "MAMA"  
(insert french ascent here)

**End of chapter**

AN So i finally got a story up after a while and am really hoping that people read the later chapters since they are better.(sorry there was an error so if you read this as it came out first time a couple of the chapters were in the wrong order)

Please R&R

Edited version by SilverHarmonyLover (my beta)


	2. Chapter 1 - Henry

A Dragon Bound

DC me no own

_'thoughts'_  
"speech"**  
****"spells" or _'spells'_**  
$parsaltongue$  
**Transitions**

Chapter 1 - Henry

I was outside the school yesterday waiting to walk Dudley home, when something happened and I ran home.

When I got there Vernon had beat and cut me for abandoning his little Dudl's, who still doesn't know the way home.

I then got locked in my so called room and didn't get any food for three days. The only time I was allowed out was to cook for the Dursleys and to change clothes.

There was no room in my closet for clothes. All that I had, or could fit, in my room were two sheets, a pillow and a bucket. You could imagine what for.

It's lucky they don't care to spend enough money to put a good lock on my closet. This allowed me to sneak out to get food when they sleep. I had also managed to keep and hide old pots and pans that they had thrown out, which enabled me to cook any food I wished without alerting them or needing any fuel or heat since i had a trick up my sleave that they couldn't beat out of me and had taken a while to master.

Too bad I couldn't steal any cutlery.

That was until Dudley's 11th birthday.

**In the morning**

I woke up at 2 am to make Dudley's cake because Petunia simply can't cook, let alone bake. I also had to make sure that Dudley's presents were all wrapped perfectly since my Aunt and Uncle were too lazy to do it themselves.

After receiving a beating for supposedly burning breakfast, it was time for me and the Dursleys to get ready for the zoo. The only reason I was allowed to go was due to lack of anyone being able to watch me, much to Dudley's dismay.

Later in the day when we were at the Zoo something happened:

I was in the reptile house following Dudley as he gawked and gouped at snakes and lizards.

We had just gotten to the poisonous snakes section when I realised how disrespectful this moron was being to these powerful, dangerous beasts.

It felt as though I should protect them or free them or something.

As I thought this, a rage like nothing I've ever felt began to build.

Until something just snapped in me and suddenly the glass on the cages all around us disappeared. There was a loud splash as Dudley fell bodily into a boa constrictor habitats pool.

I giggle for a bit until I see that all the animals were gathering around me as if waiting for me to say something.

I held up my hand to shield from their fangs and screaming, $please don't hurt me,$ forgetting they could understand me, and knowing they wouldn't. It was simply a habit.

As one they hissed, $yes Your Majesty,$ before slithering or crawling away in different directions. Some having a little too much fun in scaring the other tourists and visitors.

That is when I spotted a furious Uncle Vernon stomping towards me. His face a fierce shade of purple, which I knew ment I was in for a very painful night.

"What did you do" he roared at me before backhanding me into oblivion.

**In France**

Fleur screamed and fell to the floor unconscience. Her family were shocked at the sudden noise then quickly rushed to her side in worry.

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 2 - The letter

A Dragon Bound

DC me no own Harry potter

**_'thoughts'_  
"speech"****  
****"spells" or _'spells'_  
Transitions**

Chapter 2 - The letter

It was Monday, a week before my 11nth birthday.

I thought I would get no presents.

But I was wrong.

In the morning I got up at 5 am to make breakfast as always I had only gotten about 1-2 hours sleep.

I went to get the post as I heard the post man leave as i had been told not to let him see me since any normal person could tell i was badly malnourished.

As i cycled through it i saw a letter addressed to me, confused on how to open a letter since no one had ever showed me how to (ever), i walked in on breakfast still holding it but as i laid the rest of the letters on the table Dudley grabbed it out of my hand and ran around the table shouting

"Henry has a letter, Henry has a letter!"

Vernon disbelievingly took the letter out of his sons' hand.

He turned the letter and blanched as he read the senders address.

Over the next 4 days more and more letters arrived on mass, during this time, Vernon got very agitated and would lash out at me often and also beat me far more frequently and violently.

On the fifth day, Friday, he was having a really good day.

No post he was so happy he didn't care that i got up a bit late 1 minute would usually garner all because there no post that was supposed to be delivered.

As he blabbered on about how happy he was about the post. As he was about to bite into a biscuit, a letter flew out of the fireplace and whacked it out of his podgy fingers. Before anyone could understand what had just happened another shot out. Then more. As my 'family' began to screaming and attempted to grab the storm of letters I hid in the corner. I quickly summoned a letter and snuck it under my oversized grey shirt and waited for the inevitable. Vernon, having reached his limit, turned his attention towards me. The rage in his eyes was last thing I saw before blackness took over due to a almost bone-breaking backhanded blow to my head.

**End of chapter**

R&R


	4. Chapter 3 - The giant and the bank

A Dragon Bound

DC me no own

_'thoughts'_  
"speech"  
**"spells"  
Transitions**

Chapter 3 - The friendly giant and the bank

I was lieing awake on the cold stone floor, scribbling into the dust and dirt of the abandoned light house that the Dursleys had moved us to.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENRY

It was at least a step up for me. If I slept in, I wouldn't be woken up by Dudley jumping on the stairs above me. Often making me choke on the dust that Petunia refused to let me clean away. She always believed that it showed me that Dudley would always be above me.

I heard a rumble and a snore, the latter from Dudley who was sleeping on the comfy couch next to me.

As the snore ended it was apparent that Dudley snored long enough for a secound roll of thunder to start up.

But the rumble grew and grew until it dawned on me that it was an engine. It sounded like an old motorbike. Maybe a 4 stroke, really old, then there was a massive crash and the rumble stopped.

The there was a step that made my glass of water ripple like waves. It reminded me of this one movie I had snuck glimpses of a long time ago.

Then without warning the door came crashing inwards, with the storms harsh winds rushing throughout the small cabin. Inside the doorway stood a giant that easily blocked the entry way.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just try'd to kno'k, 'adn't the faintest it was such a weak door." Said the figure in a deep, rumbling, but friendly voice.

The light went on up stairs and I bolted into the shadows. Melting into invisiblity as the figure, who I could now see, was a massive man with a massive beard and a smile on his face.

The smile went at the same time Vernon came charging down the stairs with a double barral shotgun.

"GET OUT!" roared Vernon with a very angry, red face.

"Oh dry up Dursley, you old prune," said the strange half giant,  
Oh I knew what he was,  
bending the shotgun barrel so when Vernon fired it just made a figure of 8 in the floor above him.

With this, the stranger sat on the couch and took out a pink frilly umbrella and pointed it at the herth. With a mumble under his breath lit the fire with it. I walked out of the shadows and tried to look shocked like Void had taught me.

"How did you do that? It was like magic," I said incredulously. I knew it was magic. I even knew what spell the man had used, but I needed to play the part.

"Thats 'cause it is magic." Yup called it. Said the half-giant in a somewhat smug voice.

"B-but magic isn't real," I said with a fake nervous stutter.

"Of course it's real and yo' know what," he paused for dramatic effect, "your magic 'Enry."

I tried to look shocked, I really tried, and apparently he bought it.

"Ah, so his name is Hagrid. But who is Dumbledore?" I thought as I retreated from his mind.

While I was thinking, this fool had continued prattling about Hogwarts and how it was the best school ever. If they employed people as nice as this guy it can't be, because the 'best' of anything I knew of were all horrible people. My Aunt, for example, was certainly the best at giving beatings.

He then handed me a sealed letter with my name on it and the Hogwarts's crest. I opened and read the letter. Afterwards I put it back in the envelope while Vernon argued about me going to Hogwarts until I had just finished reading and I heard him.

"I will not let Henry", even he had started calling me that by now, "go to some old fool who teaches magic tricks!" He shouted.

Before he even drew his next breath there was a umbrella tip under his 5 chins. "Never...insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me again," said Hagrid somewhat angrily.

After some of the cake Hagrid had made for me was eaten, by Dudley and got a pig's tail for his trouble, I got dressed and collected my 2 other sets of clothes. We left, apparrently to London, by flying bike.

After Hagrid stashed his bike we walked for a bit until we reached a sign that said, Leaky Cauldron.

When we got inside I had a quick look around before anyone noticed me and saw : a old hag with 20 odd cats; two ginger twins in the corner buying some red liquid that looked like firewhisky from a creepy looking guy; a bartender who asked Hagrid if he wanted the usual; and a man in a turban who from a quick scan A: had two souls (not a bound but two souls) the second of which only appeared in his head and B: he was called Quirill Quirnillious and was something called the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts meaning I was going to be seeing him again many times.

After being introduced to professor Quirill who didn't even try to shake my hand while Hagrid said, "no thanks Tom. Hogwarts business. Just escorting this little one to get school stuff." We left and Hagrid activated the portal into knockturn..No...Diagon Ally (the passive 'tendril' I had kept in Hagrid's mind got confused because he was thinking of something called 'flesh eating slug repellent' whatever that meant).

For once I gasped in actual awe for once as the ally was revealed in all its splendor.

_'OH Merlin I forgot to go to Gringots and get the stone first! Well 'Enry won't know what it is so it should be fine. Might as well get the gold at the same time,'_ thought Hagrid as I listened in on his mind.

We walked down the ally past hundreds of fantastical and fascinating shops most of which I knew the purpose of from what I got from Hagrid and Quirill.

As we neared the end of the ally we reached a grand building with huge marble pillars on either side of a massive door which Hagrid was striding towards hurriedly.

As we entered I saw a large hall covered in cobwebs and dust with goblins carting around gold and piles of papers while others worked at grand, ornate desks with stamps and quills.

We walked right up to the front desk, which was taller than I was, Hagrid coughed to try and draw the tiny creature's attention but was snubbed by the goblin until he had finished with his papers.

When done the goblin piled the papers up and sent some underling to file them after which he said, "what do you want?"

Handing the goblin a tattered letter Hagrid said, "first there is the matter of you-know-what in vault you-know-which."

"Alright," mumbled the goblin in a gravely voice.

"Secondly Miss Henrietta Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

**End of chapter**

AN Vat ae tvist

R&R please


	5. Chapter 4 - The vault and the wand

A Dragon Bound

DC me no own Harry Potter

who saw the 'tvist' coming tell the truth

_'thoughts'_  
"speech"**  
****"spells" or _'spells'_  
Transitions**

Chapter 4 - The vault and the wand

"Secondly, Miss Henrietta Potter would like to make a withdrawal." Continued Hagrid, using a name I hadn't heard uttered for over five years.

"Would she now? Do you have Miss Potter's key," asked the goblin shrewdly, holding out his hand insistently.

_'I wonder what my vault looks like,'_ I thought, scanning through the goblin, Griphook's, mind and memory seeing thousands of vaults and their content being put away and retrieved. While I had been looking through his memories like pages in a book he had been leading us to a cart...Thingie...With little goblin sized seats. Wondering how Hagrid was going to sit in the cart._ 'magic? Maybe an extension rune or two like they put on cars for large families?'_

As Hagrid sat down the seat and cart adjusted quickly, _'yup called it,'_ and I followed since the goblin had already gotten in. After that the goblin kicked a bar at the front of the cart and we started forward and down. We sped up faster and faster through twists and turns that would turn most peoples stomachs, doing so to Hagrid, but to me it just felt like flying which I liked a lot. When on rare occasions I get the chance.

When the cart stopped I was a bit disappointed, to tell the truth, while also feeling excited as I would finaly see my trust vault that would have activated yesterday on my 11th birthday that Silver told me about when we were alone and the Dursleys weren't within earshot.

As we got out: goblin first; then a very green Hagrid; and lastly a smiling me. Hagrid handed my key to the goblin after being prompted to and the goblin inserted into the lock, turning the key twice clockwise and thrice anti-clockwise there was a, somehow, smoth grating noise as 20 odd bolts drew back from various parts of the door before it swung open on prefectly balanced hinges. You had to give it to goblins. They were great smiths and accountants. A mountain of gold, silver, and bronze were revealed once the door was opened completely.

After getting some money and Hagrid trying to explain how the ancient and most noble houses of Potter and Peverelle, were rather affluent, in very different wording, or well-to-do as Petunia would say, and not even mentioning my Mum's side and how rich they were as we took another cart ride to a far darker and more dingy section of the vaults.

Stopping in front of another vault with no key hole we piled out for the goblin to unlock it by activating a warded lock spell while looking as if he was simply sliding one of his claws down the front of the door making it disappear temporarily as Hagrid stooped in to get some...thing wrapped in what looked like dirty paper.

"Hagrid what is that," I said in my 'innocent' voice, "can I hold it?"

"No y'u can't," replied Hagrid in the closest his voice could get to terseness in the presence of his best friends' only daughter.

Eventually I got him to cave so I could get a look at what this 'stone' was. At a guess I would have said that was most probably a philosophers stone, as I looked at it I could tell it was immensely powerful and most likely would only draw attention to the school in the form of glory-seekers in the search of immortality or maybe even someone without a corporeal form who was desperate enough to possess someone to get it for them would come after it to make the year really 'fun' since I would most likely be way ahead in studies and be really bored.

When Hagrid wasn't looking for a millisecond I cast a mental, and more importantly wandless, _**'**__**GEMINI OBLIGATE'**_ replicating the package and content exactly except for any magical properties other than a tracer spell which I dispelled and then attached to the fake which I gave to Hagrid slipping the real one into my pocket.

A few minutes later after getting most of my school stuff, except for a pet and a wand which I didn't need but was required but since my two familiars weren't allowed by school rules, well sela vi, strictly speaking neither were unlisted animagi but I wasn't telling anyone that little secret because of rules.

As I entered the wand shop, Hagrid excused himself to get me an owl as a birthday present, not that he told me that personally, which I didn't need but since he didn't know that I thought of it as a nice gesture, I looked around and saw the aura of a man, most likely Olivander himself, moving quickly around the shop, no doubt to surprise me, which would have worked if I was as inexperienced in magic as I lead people to believe, so I waited patiently for him to reveal himself which he did promply by banging his ladder along the closest rail to me.

"Ah, Miss Potter I've been expecting you for a while now, it seems like only yesterday when your parents came in here to get their first wands." Olivander said in a kind but kind of creepy voice as he looked me in the eye I quickly entered his mind to find him thinking, no, hoping for a vey specific wand to accept me, eleven, use metric for Merlins sake, inches, holly and phoenix feather so he could tell Dumbledore I was the chosen one, which it wouldn't since its core didn't mach my personality, of course I could manipulate the core so it acted differently but felt it might be a bad idea, so the wand maker started asking questions like 'which arm' (right), I am ambidextrous but prefer right, and measuring said arm as well as the rest of my body till he was satisfied with the results, 'she's taller than Dumbledore said she would be because of unspecified reasons he didn't want to mention,' was one of the thoughts that passed through the elderly wizard's head as he did so, he stopped, and started passing me wands all of which failed to bond with me, until we reached the one that Dumbledore wanted me to have, which would have failed and did, but not before i could alter the core, a,to not accept any owner and, b, to damage its brother wand, which was Voldemort's, greatly disappointing Olivander but he persisted until we reached the last wand in the shop which was twelve inches, basilisk scale sliver intertwined with dragon heart-string and ailith (an elvin wood only found on the underside of the antarctic ice) wood colored a dark red with a white hilt which was the closest match so far so I took it as a temporery wand while putting on a lights show and flaring my aura to trick the old wand maker.

After getting 'my' wand and a basilisk hide wrist holster (which was only offered after I asked 'innocently' if there was some sort of special holder for my wand and because it matched the core of the wand) which are really hard to get hold of and I had to pay 36! galleons for since there is no good source of that hide, Hagrid knocked on the window with a snowy owl in a cage in hand to get my attention before saying happy birthday and pointing towards the owl enthusiastically, as I walked out of the shop he said 'happy birthday' again and handing me the owl which seemed a little afraid of me, which I could (mostly) understand, then looking at his watch.

He exclaimed, "blimey that the time? We need to get goin' or you'll be late for the train!" So we hurried to Kings Cross where Hagrid gave me my ticket and left, leaving me with my cart of luggage, so I headed to platform nine as the ticket said nine and three quarters and promply couldn't find my platform so I waited for some magicals to show up so I could find out how to get to the platform.

"Hurry up, oh why do these muggle places always have to be so crowded, or you'll all be late," I heard a woman's voice say from a crowd of ginger people who were obviously a family.

So I walked up to the lady at the head and asked 'innocently', "excuse me madame but how do I get onto platform nine and three quarters."

"Oh hello dearie, your first time?" I nodded. "Okay, you see its Ron's first year as well," the youngest ginger boy 'Ron' nodded at me, "all you have to do is run straight at that pillar between nine and ten and then you'll pass through the wall and you'll be on the platform like that." She clicked her fingers at 'that.' "Now go on Percy you first, then you Fred, then George, then you dearie (I wish she would stop calling me that but I hadn't and didn't want to tell her my name because of how people seemed to react to it), then you last Ron." As she finished talking Percy, Fred and George had already past through, running at the barrier one at a time, so now it was my turn and as such I ran at and eventually through the 'solid, brick' wall.

**End of chapter**

please R&R


	6. Chapter 5 - The train

A Dragon Bound

DC me no own harry potter

_'thoughts'_  
"speech"**  
****"spells" or _'spells'_  
Transitions**

Chapter 5 - The train

As I ran head first eyes closed through a apparently 'solid' brick wall i paused and opened my eyes and looked up at a awe-inspiring red steam engine.

_'move misssteresssss'_ hissed Silver in my mind as a invisible force seemed to shove me out of the way of the young red headed boy as he collapsed through the portal and wards, seeming to have messed up walking forwards.

_'thanks'_ I replied, mentally of course, shaking my head at the young boy, i thought of him as such even though he was the same age as me, as he collected himself up off of the floor while pretending he had meant to fall over like that.

Secounds later, thankfully he had moved by now, the red headed women passed through ushering us to the train.

_'so thats her second name'_ thought i as i collected that tit-bit of info from her head, as i checked the 'tendril' in Hagrids mind i saw him flying over the country side as he hurried to be able to get ready for the stones delivery and the firsties arrival and subsequent boat trip.

Thankfully there was an empty compartment so we could sit by our selves so no one could disturb us as Ron raved about what his brothers, the twins, had told him about the sorting ceremony, most of the stories being such utter bollocks that it really said something about Ron that he believe some of them.

After about 20 minutes Ron offered to show me a fake spell, i could tell because, A, the spell was in no books B it had no latin translation, as he was about to start a strangely dai ja vu moment a curd when a pretty, bushy-haired girl walked in looking for someones toad, i could sense, even at this distance, that the toad had fallen asleep in the boys pocket and he had just forgotten to check it.

I realized i had been staring at her for a while as Ron was about to finish the lengthy 'incantation' for his 'spell' and with a flash the flavored bean packet the rat had lodged itself in flew off, while he had been talking, and i had been staring, she had introduced herself as Hermione Granger, 'what a beautiful name' i thought as my thought rumbled quietly in approval, quietly enough for no one to to notice, as i continued to stare at her i could sense something innately canine about her even though she had a cat as a pet, a half kneazle, that incidentally was cowering in fear in its mistress's grip while still attempting and failing to look the alpha in the room and looked more like a fur covered elephant.

"If you want you can sit in here by the way i'm Henrietta Potter and he is Ron Weasly" i said as i pointed to the seats around us, then at Ron as i said the last bit and since he was paying attention to his rat i grimaced so Hermione could tell what to expect from Ron causing her to smile at the last bit, that smile made me decide that to make her happy was going to be one of my priorities, but that was something form later when i had more friends so i could get rid of Ron or more importantly, his 'intellect'.

After a minute or two of conversation i found out that Hermione was a muggleborn who loved books but knew no one who was going to Hogwarts and got all her information on Hogwarts from the book 'Hogwarts: A History', which was surprising since i had read the book and some of it was quite sensationalized so children would enjoy it and read it more, and that we were about to arrive, which again surprised me as i had completely lost track of time and needed to get changed quickly, making sure that my school robes kept my scars hidden, as i didn't want to freak Hermione out since she didn't recognize my name since she hadn't memorized 'The Rise And Fall Of Dark Lords And Ladies In Modern History' in which there was a chapter about Lord Voldemort and how i was involved in his disappearance and i liked that i had a friend who wasn't friends with me because of fame or because Dumbledore told them to be (Ron's reason) but because they liked me as me.

_'huh how did i only just realize that Hermione had pants on instead of a skirt as was standard dress code for girls and now that i think about it i hadn't entered her mind to do my normal sneaking and checking since i had been so engrossed in talking to her, and starring at her, that i had simply forgotten'_ I thought to myself as i slipped on the black leather gloves i had conjured, wandlessly since we weren't at Hogwarts yet and i was supposed to be inept and untrained, and someone could check if i had done any spellwork, for myself when i had seen it was raining outside of the train then i put my glasses back on and... Realiesed that the gloves might look cool but would be freezing so i took them of and dispelled them and conjured myself warmer, sightly opulant, fur lined black leather gloves, forgeting i could have just placed a warming charm on the others, after that i left the girls toilet i had been getting changed in and cancled the powerful notice-me-not chram i had placed on it.

As i returned to the compartment and made to get my trunk she told me that the trunks and bags would be collected from the train for us so we didn't have to carry them all the way up to the castle, which i was grateful for as i knew how large the grounds were (Hagrids memories) and the size of the hill that we would have to climb up in later years as we wee firsties were going to have a boat ride.

_'Oh, how fun'_ i thought sarcastically remembering how uncomfortable water made me and the fact that there was a massive lake in the middle of the school grounds that housed a giant squid.

As we walked out in the midst of a busaling crowd we all heard it

"th're you are 'Enry, how wa' the train? Wait tell me in a minute. FRIST YEARS THIS WAY, ALL OF YOU FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!" Shouted Hagrid as he waded towards us.

"How do you know him?" aked Hermione as quitely as she could in the crowds rucus

"He took me school shopping seeing as, which i am pretty glad of now, my family weren't going to do it" I said with a slight bitter inflection at the end that only Hermione picked up on and filed away in her head, and what a beautiful head it is, for later thought as Hagrid had reached us and we all started walking to the boats with Hagrid as he monologued amiably.

**End of chapter**

R&R

F out


	7. Chapter 6 - The sorting

A Dragon Bound

DC me no own harry potter

"speech"  
_'thought_'  
**"spells"  
Transitions  
**

Chapter 6 - The sorting

As I got off the boat I was shaking very badly and had grabbed Hermione's hand and was refusing to let go since I could still feel the lake, and it terrified me to my core, Ron actually kind of manged to look both jealous and condescending at the same time as Hermione pulled me to the back of the group so no one would notice me when i gave up my mask and glomped onto her as she looked startled and started to pat my back and whisper kind words, luckily the robes stopped her from feeling the wings I had spouted as a part of my fight or, literally, flight response, or if she did she was ignoring them.

Slowly releasing my death grip I whispered how sorry I was for reacting like that and how thankful I was that she was there and how thankful I would be if she didn't tell anyone about this as i wordlessly, and wandlessly, obliviated this information from Ron's mind.

As we caught up since we had dropped behind because of my phobia I was still holding Hermione's hand as right now she was my anchor not to try and escape since we were still to close to the lake for my liking, although after being that close to it half a mile was a distance of my liking, I am so happy that it wasn't windy or rainy since a wave or heavy rain was just something I couldn't handle at the same time as a huge fucking lake filled with death and magic dampeners and monsters and more death etc,etc.

Hoping that she didn't feel my shaking, since that hadn't gone away yet, I hugged Hermiones arm and, again hoping she didn't notice, cried quietly into her shoulder a bit as we continued the walk to the Great hall.

When we got there I had stopped crying, but was still holding Hermiones hand, which she had given up on getting back by now, and had used one of my sleeves to dry my eyes since her shoulder was a bit soggy.

"Please never tell anyone about me breaking down like that" I begged Hermione who looked slightly amused at my desperation.

"Ok I won't tell anyone" she replies

"One sec" I say pointing my wand at her eyes while pulling her to a stop **"CONSERVARE HAEC MEMORIA AB OCULIS EMISSICIUS"** I intone, the spell is to powerful and intricate to do wandlessly, making her eyes to glow white for a moment as the spell took affect.

"What was that" she says in a slightly dazed voice.

"Oh, I just locked that bit of your memory into a secret,booby-trapped room in the restricted section of your occlumency library which you created based on a book that you brought and feel bad about buying since it is not part of your school list" I say nonchalantly "and don't worry i didn't look at anything except how you became such a good occlumens."

A pone hearing the last bit she visibly relaxed before tensing again.

"If you are telling the truth then you won't be able to tell me who my crush is, and don't think about lying, I will be able to tell" She said looking at me skeptically.

"Whats a crush?" I said in a confused voice honestly not knowing.

"What?" She said with a puzzled expression on her face, it was obviously not the answer she had been expecting.

"Whats a crush, other than what happens to old cars?" I said, again not knowing, completely confused myself.

"Wow you actually don't know" She said in a amazed voice as if she expected everyone to know what a 'crush' is, also it was interesting that she could tell that I wasn't lying when I expressed that I didn't know which was apparently common knowledge.

"Wait ho-" She started in a concerned voice but was cut off by someone clearing there throat authoritatively from the front of the group.

I looked around to see a old witch glaring at Hermione, who was starring at her feet sheepishly.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts, the sorting is about to begin when it does you will be come in and as I call your name you will sit down at the appropriate table, that will be your house for the remainder of your stay at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family, in your houses you will collect points you will get points for performing well and will lose points for any rule-breaking, now stay here until I come back to get you for the sorting" she turned away and walked away as she said the last bit making me break eye contact with her meaning I would have to use remote legilimency to keep an 'eye' on her as she went into the hall.

"So it was true when they said that the girl who lived was on the train, hello my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" said a blond poncy-looking boy as he held out his hand like I would want to shake it while falling to his feet in devotion.

_'believe pretty much nothing he ssssayssss and when its true don't trussst him misssterissss'_ hissed silver in my mind _'oh and misssterissss if you want to annoy him compare him to a gryffindor'_ I smirked at the last bit.

"ah its nice to finally meet a gentlemen," I said making him smile and open his gob as if he was about to say I should hang out with him because he was a pure blood and his dad was a death eater (his mind not mine) "what a Gryffindory, friendly attitude"

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THOSE HEAD-STRONG, DIMWITTED, MORONS!" He shouted turning about half, as red as Vernon sometimes does, while fumbling his wand out, blowing his top quite spectacularly.

"WHAT Is going on here!" I heard McGonagall shout from to my right "Mr Malfoy put away your wand right now or you will be punished"

"Anyway, you can come in for the sorting to begin now" She said turning away and striding off towards the doors.

As we started to walk in I realized I had let go of Hermiones hand in the commotion and started to panic slightly but soon stopped as i remembered how far away the (black lake) lake of death was and that i didn't need an anchor.

We all bunched up and squeezed through luckily I was pretty close to the middle, and close to Hermione, and wasn't near the edge so people didn't see me not looking nervous since I am pretty short due to mistreatment and malnutrition.

Anyway as the group got to the front McGonagall put down a three legged stool with a tattered brown hat sitting on it as every first year but me looked surprised the hat started to sing.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Hat finished to a standing ovation from the majority of the student body as again all the first the first years but me looked awed at the talking hat.

After a minute of applause McGonagall asked for quiet before beginning to call out names after two names I felt an inept push at my mental shields and proceed to look for the amateur attempting legilimency until I realized it was the old man with the white beard and half moon glasses sitting in the middle of the teachers table.

After a bit of thought, while he was still failing to get in i decided to scare him, so I rebounded his efforts and delivered a minuet blow shattering his own shields but not actually going into his mind.

As the blow met its target I saw him jerk upright and make his chair, and its a big chair, fall over backwards startling the boy who was about to get sorted and McGonagall.

"Sorry about that, continue" he said looking a bit flustered as he waved his wand making his heavy chair stand up again so he could sit down.

After about twenty more names.

"Next is Hermione Granger" said McGonagall as Hermione started up towards the stool and put the hat on and after a few seconds.

"If you tell her that I will burn you to ash you irritatingly jovial hat" she said incredulously

"Alright no need to be threatening anyone but I will need to take a look into that room to sort you so could you unlock it so I can take a look to sort you and if your wondering I can't tell anyone not even the head master what i find in your mind" stated the hat in a jovial tune with a bit of irritation at the end.

"Sorry I don't know the code to get in since i didn't make that room" smirked Hermione "Couldn't you just sort me without those ten minutes of my memory" she said while giving me a wink

"Alright since neither of us can get in, GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat before Hermione took it off and placed it on the stool after getting off it before walking to the table with red and gold banners.

I had zoned out for most of the sorting until it was just me and Ron left.

"Henrietta Potter" said McGonagall.

I started to walk to the stool and picked up the hat and sat down putting the hat on I felt a medium strength push on my walls that was obviously coming from the hat.

"Sorry miss Potter but I will have to ask you to lower your walls so you can be sorted into the right house" said the hat as he couldn't get into my head.

"Sorry Mr hat but I can't allow that since there is a special someone, *cough* Dumbledore *cough*, who is already trying to get into my head, so if I lowered my walls to you that someone could get in" I said none to subtly indicating to the head master when I coughed.

"Well if you aren't sorted then you can't stay at Hogwarts" said the hat.

"Alright but if I am chatting with you and 'that' person tries to get in I will have to ask you to stop for a sec so I can kick them out and tell them to stop it" I said again hinting at Dumbledore when talking about 'that person.

_'Well this is interesting I can only find your personality traits but none of your memory's'_ thought the hat at me as I felt him poking around in my head.

_'One sec'_ I thought back as I felt a third presence enter my mental fortress.

_'take whatever time you need, I'll just look around'_ replied the hat amiably with a slight mental smirk.

_'OUT!'_ I screamed in my head as i pushed with full force at the presence, catapulting it out of my head.

In the real world Dumbledore had just been thrown out of the window behind me and him by an invisible force that all sensible people could tell was the backlash from his poking in my head.

_'Anyway where were we'_ I think at the hat as I return from kicking Dumbledore out, mentally out of breath from the force i used to do so.

_'I believe I was but to ask how you got this good at occlumency'_ thought the hat in a amused tone as he turned on my head to look at Dumbledore fixing the window he'd been shot-thrown through by mental force alone.

_'Sorry I can't tell you that, although since I have the courage to throw the head teacher through a window I have enough courage to join gryffindor'_ I thought suggestively.

"Oh why not there's already someone who likes you there anyway, GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat before I took him off and walked off to sit next to Hermione who smiled at me and asked with a smirk.

"What happened to the head teacher, he was looking at you then he flew out of the window?"

Tapping my nose I say "that's for me to know and you to find out" before turning to see Dumbidory give a speech/safety brief about the Forbidden forest and the right-hand side corridor on the third floor.

I stood up before the food appeared and raised my hand.

"Yes miss Potter" said McGonagall

"Professor McGonagall I would like to ask Professor Dumbledore a question" I ask innocently.

"Of course Henrietta what would you like to know" says Dumbledore with a interesting twinkle in his eyes.

"Sir I would like to know how you got away with trying and failing to enter my head and then getting thrown out of the window without anyone realizing it was the backlash from said action that made you fly out of said window" I asked, only slightly timidly as I felt everyone looking at me, shocking the whole hall into silence, well apparently no one had realized this.

**End of chapter**

R&R please I need to know what you all think


	8. Chapter 7 - The event horizon

A Dragon Bound

DC me no own Harry potter

I sencerly apologize for this chapter, I am planning on rewriting it.

"Speech"  
_'Thought'_  
**"Spells"**

**IS BEING REWRITTEN PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BOTHER YOU AND SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE I WILL UPDATE SOON  
**

And if anyone was wondering English is not my first language

Chapter 7 - The event horizon

Well this is awkward.

"Sooooooo, I take it none of you knew that or you didn't think anyone would find out." I said while casually checking everyone's' faecal expressions the only three that weren't shock were Hermione's, Dumbledore's and Quirille's, which were confusion, surprise and rage respectively.

Only then did I realize that no one had moved and a person who had spat they're pumpkin juice's juice was just floating in mid air _'queries, never had that happen before'_ I thought as I continued to look around.

Everything slowly started to speed up and I saw Quirille slowly drawing his wand, I ran as fast as I could toward him as my surroundings sped up more and more, but still going only slightly slower than a snail, I jumped and focused some heat in the palms of my hands and in two points on my feet and then propelled it outwards acting as jets making me fly across most of the hall in a second, or so for me at least, cancelling my 'jets' I pushed my arms across my chest in an X and pulled my knees up while falling straight at Quirille.

As I looked down to aim I saw Quirille adjust far to slowly to my, for him and everyone except me, speed as I came hurtling towards him at super high speed, I had an idea last second, I shot my left leg down catching it on the outer edge of the head table making me enter a head over heals spin as I switched legs from left to right.

My right foot came crashing down on Quirille's face making him start to fly into the floor tangled with his chair.

I fired the 'jet' in my right foot and my hands which I had jutted out just past my shoulders as my arms were Xed causing me to fly back across the hall at a sickening spin which I ended by landing neatly in my chair after firing more 'jets' from the rest of my body to compensate.

I had just enough time to stand back up from my chair before time resumed its normal speed, for everyone else, and look innocent although it was hard to keep the smirk off my face as I heard Quirille smash into the floor with a loud crash and a barley audible snapping sound although my extreme hearing it wasn't quiet enough not to be heard.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" I heard Ron screech in an annoying voice right behind me.

"Language Ronald" I heard Hermione scold from my left in under a second after Ron uttered his obscenity of choice.

Now I just couldn't stop myself, I literally fell to the floor laughing as everyone stared at me and Ron looked insulted.

"Oh merlin I can't stop" Was all I could wheeze out between breaths and chuckles as I continued being ROFL incarnate.

After about a minute and Quirille not getting up I was able to stop laughing and get glared at by people who didn't get it and hadn't realized what had happened.

After a while people started to look away from me and at Quirille who was only just waking up after his little nap and was being asked what happened and what I was talking about with the whole two souls thing.

"Meet me in a sec when we get dismissed," whispered Hermione into my ear so no one would know she had said anything as I nodded subtly in response reasoning that she wanted no one to know.

_'Misssstrissss let me jussst ssssssay, no ssssshit sssssherlock'_ Hissed Silver in a deadpan sounding thought while all the first years started to be ushered out of the hall but as I started to move after to give Hermione time to drag me away to question me about what happened.

"Miss Potter could you come over here please, we would like a word with you," I heard McGonagall shouted. 'Well… Crap'. Over the din in the hall over professor Quirille and his little 'fall', apparently no one saw me fly across the room and back again.

As I walk back across the hall 'man this place is huge when you aren't flying' towards the head table and towards some ominous looking teachers.

"Miss Potter would you like to tell us what happened here?" Asked Dumbledore in a quires, grandfatherly voice that would probably make some dimwits trust him mostly because with them he isn't constantly trying, feebly, to enter their mind.

"I will tell you when you give up legilimency and using it on children," I said with a poisonous tone towards Dumbledore at the end. "Sir you already got thrown a window once today no need for a repeat."

"What?" Said Minerva in a incredulous tone as she looked at me very surprised at my minor outburst at the head master since no one normally replied in veiled threats and accusations to Dumbledore.

"As I said I will tell the dear head master if and when he stops trying to break into my head," I repeat the abridged version for McGonagall while making it obvious that what I was saying was happening right now.

"Albus Dumbledore stop legilimising at once," commanded an irate McGonagall in a very commanding voice "the poor girl does not need you poking around in her head… Wait how are you stopping him and how can you tell and how do you know what that is in the first place" said McGonagall demandingly as she gave me her ice glare, now I could tell how Dumbledore felt a second ago.

"Professor I can tell and am stopping him and know what it is in the same way and for the same reason that I can tell that a maine coon is a very nice cat to be, that you are in heat and that I am truly sorry for the lose of your late husband from what I can tell we would have gotten along so well," I said, the last bit with a polite smile, before turning and disappearing into thin air.

FIN

R&R

See you all later

Would have made this chapter longer but couldn't think of any more and I am writing at 4 am and have been writing on and off for the last 6 hours

Am probably going to rewrite this chapter at some point

Please review


End file.
